villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Pine
Red Pine is one of the four Metarex Commanders and a major antagonist in season three of Sonic X. He was voiced by Jonathan Todd Ross in the English version, and Hōchū Ōtsuka in the Japanese version. Appearance Red Pine has a stocky build, with his body being composed of mostly crimson armor, with several horns on his head, as well as an orange eye, and two other similarly colored orbs on the top of his head, and chest. His cape, which denotes his position as a Commander of the Metarex, is a brighter shade of red than the rest of his body. History Many years ago, Red Pine was originally a Seedrian who had decided to follow Lucas and his followers in staying behind on their planet to fight. Despite the power they had obtained in their monster forms, they met the opposition with much failure. Eventually Lucas came up with a plan to transform their bodies into that of techno-organic machines. Red Pine and the others then took new identities based off of various flora plus the color of their new bodies. Under the leadership of Lucas (now known as Dark Oak), Red Pine and the others eventually built robots and raised an army, referring to themselves as the Metarex. When Sonic the Hedgehog and co. invaded a Metarex base looking for the remaining Chaos Emeralds, with Sonic and Dr. Eggman's groups fighting over the Emeralds, Red Pine arrived there with his flagship and an entire armada of Metarex fighters and introduced himself to his enemies. When the base was compromised, Pine ordered his fleet to destroy it. After both Sonic and Shadow absorb the Chaos Emeralds and become Super Sonic and Super Shadow, Red Pine was utterly shocked that there were two individuals who were able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The amount of energy that was released between the two hedgehogs caused a large gravitational force to appear and drew everyone present towards it, Red Pine ordered his subordinates aboard his flagship to increase their engines to maximum to escape it, however he was informed that they did not have enough power to pull away, and Red Pine was ultimately killed when his flagship was pulled it, angrily cursing his subordinate. After his death, his fellow commanders discussed what had happened, with Yellow Zelkova mentioning it was strange that he was defeated, and that he was usually very careful, with Pale Bayleaf also admitting his plan of attack was very different and unlike him. Black Narcissus had stated he intended to avenge his fallen comrade, not caring what his leader had thought about the matter. Personality According to Zelkova, Red Pine was very careful with his plans, something to which Pale Bay Leaf had admitted that he acted very unlike himself, referring to his failed plans that ultimately resulted in his death. Trivia *Red Pine is the only Metarex commander who had never engaged in battle with Sonic or any of the characters directly, as his short appearance in the series he had engaged them only from afar in his personal flagship. *His name, along the other Metarex commanders is derived from the color of his body (Red), and a type of tree, furthering the plant theme of the Metarex. Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Dark Knights Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:One-Shot Category:Oppressors Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyers Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Artificial Intelligence